continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Verta
Travis Verta was a member of Liber8 and was the acting leader during Edouard's absence. Biography History Travis was a born and bred warrior specifically trained and enhanced through futuristic science to be a lethal killing machine. This natural killer began as a conventional soldier: tough, agile and just smart enough to be resourceful before he was chosen to partake in a special military experiment to create an elite group of super soldiers - cybernetically-enhanced specimens whose sole function was to follow orders without question and to destroy the enemy without remorse. Future Present Season 1 Upon their arrival in 2012, Travis, being next in command, acts as the group's leader when they find that Edouard Kagame was not with them. At one point, Travis gets sick, and, to recover, Travis needs a drug serum that super soldiers from the future like him must take to keep up with their health. The others in the group then begin collecting the ingredients available in that time, which includes a special chromosome found from certain people. During this time, some of the members doubt that Travis can make it, and Curtis Chen seems interested in taking charge of the group when he dies, despite the fact that Sonya is next in line. Eventually, the group gathers enough to synthesize serums that could last indefinitely, and Travis recovers. When Travis finds out that Kellog has been going to Kiera behind their back, he ditches Matthew Kellog to use him to set a trap for Kiera Cameron and finally shuns him from the group. Season 2 Following Kagame's death after a brief power struggle with Sonya Valentine, Travis becomes the functioning leader of Liber8. In the season 2 finale Travis is killed by Kiera. However the same day Kiera time traveled backwards a period of one week (a time period where Travis was still alive) seemingly reversing her initial act of killing him. Personality Travis is driven by a need for revenge. He is enraged by the way the corporate military that trained him was so willing to cast his life aside and realizes that he wasn't the only one. He saw how the corporations took the freedom of choice away from all individuals, treating them as possessions, not humans. It becomes clear as time went on that there is an intellect buried within this beast of a man. Abilities Travis was already a trained soldier before he was enhanced by technology. The technology greatly improved his reflexes, speed, strength and bodily awareness, making him a perfect warrior. Highly adept in using these modifications Travis is nearly unstoppable in close combat. Cybernetic/Nano tech enhancements. Enhanced strength: Travis has shown to be strong enough to break brake handcuffs, hold a person off the ground & snap their neck with one hand and easily kill his enemies with his strength. He even fought Kiera who also has military experience, cybernetics & her CPS Suit evenly add beating her. In season 3 he threw Kira through a wall with a sing push from his hand. Travis is also a highly skilled marksman and was able to kill multiple attackers before any of them had a chance to fire at him. Relationships Sonya Valentine Edouard Kagame He is very swayed by Edouard Kagame and his calm philosophical drive. He needs to believe in something and Kagame is as much a machine of agenda as Travis is a machine of war. Kagame knows how to influence Travis and somehow Travis likes this. There's something calming, even to a pit-bull, about the feeling of the collar and leash and a handler who knows when to rein them in and when to set them loose. Travis regards him with the highest esteem. The perfect duo, Travis is the gun while Kagame is the one who pulls the trigger. However, after Kagame's return to the group in 2012, their ideas begin to clash, but Travis does not object initially. He does, however, eventually realize that Kagame was hiding something from them about his true plans in that time period. Kagame seemed to have realized this as well, so he opted to trust Sonya over Travis with leading the group in his stead after his planned death. Trivia *Travis' military chip ID-tag number is 68-61-074, seen when his chip was activated. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Liber8 Members Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters